Better Days
by Lucas'sgirl
Summary: Rory Gilmore is an upcoming author, who is coming out qith her newest book; Better Days. She's finally in a steady relationship with Jess, but what happens when her new reviewer turns out to be an all too familiar face. (Complete)
1. You consumed my every waking thought

I own notthing. Though if I did, CMM would still be on the show and he'd be with Rory.  
Better Days  
"Haha done!" I click save on my computer screen. "Take that you stupid piece of junk!" I crow triumphantly. Technology always seemed to get the better of me, but not today.  
"I am really beginning to question your sanity." My best friend and boyfriend, Jess Mariano comments dryly from his spot on the couch.  
"Very funny, Jess, but you're supposed to be taking my side, not the stupid computers!" I frown and fix him with a piercing stare.  
"Nah, that would take the fun out of life. I live to annoy you." He barely glances up at me from the book he's reading. He's completely immersed in it.  
I stuck my tongue out at him and stood up, stretching the achy muscles in my back. "I'm done though. You should be proud of me."  
"I am, Ror. I am." He assures me, still not taking his gaze off the book. I can't really blame him, i'm the exact same way, whether I'm reading or writing. He is too, it's why we're so compatiable, except for the fact that he can be obnoxious when he feels like it.  
I plop down beside him, tossing my legs across his. With one hand he slowly begins to massage one of my socked feet. I practically purr and he's still reading away. It's rather funny when you think about it.  
"So, will I finally get to read the latest novel by Lorelai L. Gilmore, the upcoming author, who's making a bang in our book industry?" Jess asked teasingly, finally putting his book down to look at me.  
"Soon, very soon. I'm meeting with my publisher tomorrow and this guy who my publisher says is the greatest critique, but he nit picks, but you get the first copy." I smile warmly at him, wiggling my foot as he begins to tickle it. "Is this book not sating you?"  
"This author is a complete moron. She doesn't know the detials or emotions involved with this situation, even if she was in it herself." Jess growled, glaring distastefully at the book in his hand.  
"That's harsh, Jess. I'm glad that I get such good reviews from you." I grinned. Jess was my main reviewer for The Hartford Post. He was the reason I was doing so well.  
"You can actually write, Rory. This girl has no style. This book could be written by a twelve year old." Jess tugged my ankle, dragging me closer to him.  
"I really like this book." I grinned. "I think it's my best yet."  
"What's it about?" He asked, snagging me around the waist and pulling me into his lap. I curled into his chest and he kisses my crown.  
"Us. The whole love triangle and the reconciliation." I murmer, listening to his heart beat beneath my ear.  
"Hmm." I can feel his smirk through my hair. "So I already know the ending."  
"Ummhmm." I nodded slowly, closing my eyes. It didn't take too long for sleep to overcome me.  
  
The next morning, I found myself bustling around our apartment, trying to get ready for my meeting with my reviewer and my publisher. Denise, my publisher, had told me that my reviewer was male so the best way to impress him was to look sexy, yet business-like.  
I was never one to dress sexy because the only boyfriends i've ever had have just liked me for me. Dean and Jess had loved the intelligent me and Tristan had liked me for the whole innocent, unattainable vibe I had back at Chilton. Although, Tristan had never been my boyfriend.  
I had decided on a simple pin striped skirt that was just about mid- thigh and a formfitting blouse that was the color of my blue eyes and the pinstripes in my skirt. I completed the outfit with black sandal heels and a matching pinstripe blazer.  
As for my hair, I pulled it up into a classic french twist and wore very light make-up to accent my already classic features.  
"Whoa! Who are we trying to impress?" Jess commented, as he paused, before entering the room.  
"My new reviewer. I told you he's tough as nails and he nit picks." I replied, grasping my briefcase. "I'll see you tonight?"  
"Yup, I'll be here." He nodded, walking me to the front door. I paused to give him a chaste kiss, before heading to my car.  
  
"Hello, I'm here to see Denise Walton." I smirked lazily at the secretary. She looked up at me and blushed, before picking up the phone to buzz Denise. "My name is Tristan Dugrey."  
I smiled to myself. I had never truly lost my touch with the ladies. There was only one ever, that resisted my charms. Rory Gilmore had been the one that got away. Never had any female rejected me like she did. At first she had been just another conquest, but after the Winter Formal, where I found myself extremely jealous of her boyfriend, I realized that I really cared for her. I tried so hard to get her, but she shot me down everytime. Then I was sent to military school, never to see her again.  
"You may go in now." The secretary smiled at me, blushing furiously. I grinned and headed for the office door, when I heard the elevator doors open.  
"Sorry, I'm a little late, Sharon." The new arrival rushed up to the secretary's desk, puffing a bit, from running. I still couldn't see her face yet, but I'm guessing she's the author I'm reviewing today.  
"That's quite alright, Ms. Gilmore. The reviewer just arrived as well. He's right over there." The secretary pointed over in my direction. Blue eyes met blue eyes, as my jaw dropped and throat went dry.  
She seemed just as startled. I couldn't help, but look her over. My God, was she gorgeous. Her skirt showed a bit of leg and her blouse and blazer showed off a well fit waist and the face had barely changed. Innocent smile and gentle, deep blue eyes. Her hair was brushed off her face and held back in an elegant french twist.  
"Tristan?" Her voice was soft and feminine, just like it had been during highschool. It sent shivers down my spine and goosebumps over my arms.  
Not willing to act vulnerable, I let my smirk command my features once again. "Hello Mary. It's been a long time."  
"Too long." She replied, matching my smirk with one of her own. She leane her hip against the secretary's desk, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
I was a bit startled. Rory had never smirk at me in her entire life. She was normally irritated and scowled at him. This was a side he had yet to see.  
I recovered quickly. "So you missed me?"  
"You consumed my every waking thought." She deadpanned, moving to follow me ino Denise's office.  
"I always knew you wanted me." I grinned. I liked this side of Rory, less uptight, more playful. My only question was, what or who brought it out of her.  
"Every night, Tris." Another deadpan. She rolled her eyes playfully and grinned at me. "How've you been?"  
"Not too bad and you?" I replied, opening the door for her.  
"Perfectly content." She replied. "Thanks." She went in ahead of me, but I was close behind. I got a wiff of her vanilla scent. She smelled so good.  
"Rory!" Denise rosed from her seat. "Tristan!" Denise was a married, buxom woman. She had brown hair that was long, but always pulled up into a bun.  
Denise wrapped Rory into a tight embrace. "Now, how's Jess?" She asked kindly. I looked at Rory. Who was Jess?!  
"He's fine. Can't wait to review this one. The book he's reviewing now is, and I quote ' This author is a complete moron. She doesn't know the detials or emotions involved with this situation, even if she was in it herself. This girl has no style. This book could be written by a twelve year old." Rory shook her head and laughed. "Thank God he likes my stuff."  
"That's harsh." Denise shook her head, before turning to me. "Jess is Rory's reviewer for the Hartford Post, he's half the reason she's so sucessful."  
"Sounds like a harsh critic though." I nodded, still frowning. Rory must have a close relationship with this guy, if Denise was asking about him through Rory, instead of knowing herself.  
"He can be." Rory agreed, nodding slowly.  
"So, any wedding bells?" Denise asked, looking ready to burst with excitement. I felt my throat tighten.  
"No, he hasn't proposed, yet." Rory let the last word hang in the air. "We're content as we are."  
"Ooh, to shame that boy. He's too slow on the uptake." Denise shook her head. "If I wasn't so sure he was crazy about you, I'd say dump him and elope with Tristan here."  
I chuckled and Rory giggled, as our eyes met. Denise was a hopless romantic. On the inside, however, I felt like screaming. Rory can't marry another guy, not whn I'm flipping crazy about her.  
"So, what's thia new book about agian?" Denise asked. "It has to do with Jess, yes?"  
"Right. It's about the whole love riangle that we had going and how in the end, I picked him over my very first love and boyfriend, or how he says, stole me away from my boyfriend." Rory shook her head and grinned.  
"He stole you away from Stockboy?!" I blurted out, before I could stop myself.  
Rory tossed me a warning glare. "Yes, he did."  
"Wait, you know Rory?" Denise looked between the two of us for an answer.  
"Yes." I replied, before she could. "Rory and I went to Chilton together. Her first boyfriend and I didn't get along to well. Mainly because I wanted Rory for myself." My eyes never left Rory's as I said this.  
"Oh." Denise shifted from foot to foot nervously.  
"If I had known you were getting sick of Dean, I would have cooled my jets and stuck around." I told Rory, who was looking as uncomfortable as Denise.  
"Well." Denise cut through the uncomfortable silence. "Rory, why don't you give Tristan a copy of your story. I'm sure he'll be interested to find out how Jess sucessfully stole you away."  
"That I would. He deserves applause, although, he already got a priceless reward." I took the small unofficial book Rory held out to me.  
"Well, it's all in there." She said softly, trying to avert her gaze from mine. "I didn't leave much out."  
"I'll start on it asap." I assured her, feeling sadness in the pit of my stomache. "I'm sure it will be a worthy read."  
"I hope you enjoy it, Tristan." She said, but before she could continue, her cell phone interupted us. "May I?"  
"Sure." Denise nodded.  
"Go ahead." I leaned back.  
"Hello?" She answered it swiftly and businesslike, until she realized who was in the other line. "Oh, hi Luke. No, I'm just finishing up a meeting for my new book. Oh, it's alright, you didn't know. Of course, I'll call you back, as soon as I'm done. Yup, okay, love you too, bye."  
"Stepfathers." She shook her head, placing her cell phone in her briefcase. "Sorry about that."  
"It's quite alright, Dear. How is your family, by the way." Denise dismissed her apology with a wave of her hand.  
"They're great. Mom and Luke are straightening up the Crap Shack and Lily is already in third grade." Rory seemed to glow while talking about her family.  
"That's wonderful. she's such a sweet little girl." Denise grinned. "Well, we don't seem to have much more business wise to discuss, so I'll let you two return to your busy lives. Say hi to Jess for me, Rory and you, tristan, say hi to Lexi for me."  
"Will do." I nodded. Lexi and I had been seeing each other for about two years now, but I wasn't planning on spending the rest of my life with her by any means.  
"I'll do that." Rory waved, as we exited the office together.  
"So." I turned to her, once we had entered the elevator. "I was lamost positive that you'd be married to Dean by now."  
"Like my book is about, Jess stole me away." She stared at the floor, as if finding it fascinating.  
"I'm not mad, if that's what you're worried about. We haven't seen each other in years." I assured her.  
"I know, but you were an important person in my life and maybe, if things had been different, we could have been something more. I thought about you a lot after you left." She turned to look at me.  
"That's a comfort to hear. I was sure you hated me." I replied, smiling at her for the first time today.  
"I never hated you, Tristan. Sure, you got on my nerves, but I considered you a friend. I don't want to lose touch like we did before." She said it sincerely.  
"Neither do I." I took out my business card and wrote my home phone number on it. "Let's not." I handed her the card.  
She smiled and pulled out a card of her own and did the same thing. "Let's not." She repeated, as we stepped out into the lobby.  
"I'll talk to you soon. Mary." I hated to leave her, now that I had finally found her again. She really was something special.  
"Very soon, I hope." She leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek and a brief hug. "I've got to run. Bye Tristan."  
"Bye, My Mary." I called after her. She laughed and crossed the busy Hartford street, heading for her car. I stood there until she was out of sight.  
  
This is my First fic, please review to boost my ego. I'm adding several more stories, but like this one a lot, so if you want me to continue, review!!!! 


	2. Sense Of Foreboding

Okay, here's the next chapter, but I'm not posting anymore unless more people review. Although, I did enjoy the ones I got on this story. Glad you're all enjoying it.  
  
Chapter 2:  
It was late when I finally got back to our apartment. All I wanted to do was eat and then sleep for a month. My feet were killing me from these god damn shoes and I cursed myself for wearing them all day. Jess better be sympathetic tonight or he's sleeping on the couch.  
I tossed my car keys on the entryway table and entered our livingroom slash office because of our two desks in the corners. A smile crept over my face when I noticed Jess's copy of my new book on the coffee table. He was already halfway through, but then again, Jess was the fastest reader I had ever met in my entire life  
I entered the kitchen next. Odd, where was Jess? He wasn't in the livingroom or the kitchen. Shrugging my shoulders, I took a coke from the fridge and chugged it down, getting instant caffenine while I waited for the coffeemaker to do its magic. Once I had coffee in my system I'd be all set, much more managable when I was caffeninated.  
I pressed the play button on our answering machine. It was blinking incessantly, which was odd because Jess always played the messages.  
"Hey Mini Me! It's your Darling Mother! Luke said you were in a meeting with Denise about your new book and I can't wait to read it. It's been too long since your last one. Lily also wants you to come down and visit with Jess. Luke and I concur, get your ass down here, Gilmore. Or i'll drag you down. Call me back, Sweets, love you, bye."  
"Hi Rory, it's Denise again. Sorry, but I just wanted to let you know that we're running your book through right now, so it should be published as soon as we get your reviews from Jess and Tristan. I'll talk to you soom Bye!"  
"Hey Jess, it's Jack, from work. Listen, why the Hell weren't you in today? If you're that sick at least have Rory call. It's complete mayhem here without you. You better get in here soon or the boss is going blow his top."  
Jess never went to the office today. Does he want to get fired? Why the hell wouldn't he go into work? It must be something important because Jess loves his job too much to skip. Before, I could ponder on that thought though, the next message got my attention.  
"Hello Mary, it's me! I can't really tell you how surprised I was to find out that you were the author I was supposed to review. I've already started and so far, I like it. Listen, I think it would a great idea if, while I'm still in Hartford, that we get together and catch up. Call me on my cell, 457-0201. All my love for you Mare."  
I smiled at the message. It was actually really cute and I would defiantely agree to meet with him and catch up. We talked in the elevator and stuff, but I wanted to know what was going on in his life and who this Lexi was that Denise mentioned.  
The beep-beep of the coffee machine shook me out of my thoughts. I eagerly poured the steaming liquid into my coffee mug. Then I gulped the scalding brew down, without even flinching. Years off practice had made me immune to the heat of the coffee.  
My thoughts returned to Jess, once I heard a sound from the bedroom. Was he really sick? If so I may have to play loving nursemaid. Placing down my now empty cup, I made my way down the hall to our room, wondering what was up. I reached out to turn the handle and............  
  
I had to admit, even though this plot was not something I looked forward to read, Rory had talent. Every sentence seemed to captivate me. She really drew me in and there was a lot of drama in this particular love triangle. So far, I was rooting for Jess, he seemed like a major improvement from Stockboy.  
What also seemed to make this book enjoyable was the backround story about the quirky town of Stars Hollow. Whenever Taylor was mentioned you tended to cringe and wonder what is this idiot going to do now? You tend to laugh at the exchanges between Luke and Lorelai and wonder when they were ever going to get together. Jackson seemed like and overobsessive and compulsive freak and he was surprised sweet Sookie could keep up with him. Kirk added some twisted sort of humor, as did the frenchman Michel. It made the book seem almost homey, the kind you could read anywhere.  
I was so absorbed in the book that I jumped when my cellphone rang. Hoping it was Rory I quickly answered it.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Babe." Lexi's sweet, sultry voice answered on the other end.  
Biting back the twinge of disappointment, I replied. "Hey Sweetie, what's up?"  
"Nothing much, I'm so bored here though. All alone, no one to keep me company." She sighed sadly. "Maybe you should come home and keep me warm."  
"Sorry Babe, I've gotta read and review this book so they can publish it quickly." I rolled over and noticed the clock read seven pm.  
"Aww too bad. Maybe I should just call Jake and Have him come keep me warm?" She suggested playfully.  
"You do that. I'll just ask Mary across the hall if she'd like to join me in the shower." I shot back, grinning at her response.  
"Tristan Joseph Dugrey! You wouldn't dare?!" She shrieked.  
"I just might, if you were going to call Jake." I chuckled to myself.  
"I wasn't going to call Jake and you damn well know it." She shot back hauntily.  
"Aw Babe, you know I'm kidding. I wouldn't do that to you. There is no Mary anyway." I half lied. There was a Mary she just wasn't across the hall or for the taking for that matter.  
"There better not be." She replied.  
"Listen, it's seven, so I'm going to go get some dinner. I'll call you later?" I placed a bookmark in Rory's book and climbed off the hotel bed.  
"Alright, love you."  
"Love you too, bye."  
"Bye." I hung up with a click and made my way downstairs and to the restuarant across the street.  
I stepped out into the chilly night air. Fall was definately setting in. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. Something didn't feel right tonight. I had the distinct feeling something was about to go terribly wrong and that didn't sit well with me.  
Maybe I was just being paranoid, but something was up and it didn't feel right at all. I could feel the sense of foreboding from the tips of my toes to the crown of my head. Soemthing bad was definately in the air. If only I could figure out what.  
  
Hmm, should I end it there? Sorry guys, but I need a hook. I promise to update tomorrow. Maybe if you're lucky later tonight. I know this chapter is short, but I promise to make the next one longer. I'm posting another story tonight. It's probably going to be a one parter, unless you people review it and want me to continue. Don't worry, I can handle three stories. If you want to read something else of mine, read my One Tree Hill fic, Feels Like Home. Don't forget to review if you want me to continue, which I know a lot of you will after this chapter. 


	3. Friends Don't Let Friends Drive Upset

Haha, I told you I ouldn't be that mean. I updated really soon, all things considering. I won't you up any further, just review people!  
  
Chapter 3:  
I reached for the door handle and tugged it open. I was expecting something, but not this. Not this at all. I gasped and stumbled backwards, just staring in horror at what I saw. My heart shattered into a million pieces and tears poured down my cheeks.  
"Rory?" Jess's voiced was startled and alarmed. "Oh God." His voice shook slightly in fear and guilt.  
"No, no, no. This is a nightmare, this is not happening." I mumbled over and over, beginning to rock myself.  
"Rory, listen to me." Jess got up and reached out his hand to me.  
"Don't touch me!" I shouted, stumbling back against the wall. "No, no ,no. Just this morning Denise asked about wedding bells." I continued to rock myself.  
"Rory, please." Jess pleaded, but his pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears. I finally seemed to muster up the courage to look up at him.  
My eyes were filled with tears. "Did I not mean enough for you to tell me?" My voice shook uncontrollably, as I spoke. "I thought you loved me. I thought we'd get married grow old together."  
"Rory, it's not like that. You know that I love you." Jess pleaded. "Sweetie listen, this was a mistake. I love you." He repeated.  
"No, you don't. Not if you were to do this." My eyes connected with the hazel orbs that belong to the naked girl on OUR bed. Suddenly, recognition spread through my head like wildfire. "Oh my god, Shane?"  
"Hello Gilmore." She replied coolly, clutching the white sheet to her chest. "Long time no see, huh? Bet you didn't think you'd see me again, at least not with Jess. He's a very good lover isn't he?"  
Suddenly, an uncontrolable anger ran red hot through my veins. "You stupid Bitch! Don't you get it? I took him from you once before, I could do it again if i wanted to. You'll never be anything to him, but a fine piece of ass."  
"Rory." Jess said soothingly, trying to calm me down.  
"Don't even get me started on you, Jess! This is our bed! Ours! This is our home! And, you bring this cheap whore up here?! How long has this been going on?!" I demanded.  
"Rory," Jess began. "Just calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down!" I roared. "How fucking long?!" I screamed.  
"Three monthes." Jess answered, staring at the ground. "I bumped into her three monthes ago and I know what I did was wrong, but god, she seduced me and I was weak!"  
"Like Hell you were." I managed to calm my voice, but the tears kept on coming. "What about me? Did you even consider my feelings, Jess? Did you even take me into account?"  
"Of course I did. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't." He replied.  
"Yes, if you loved me enough it wouldn't have happened in the first place. I'm in love with you, Jess, but after this I can't be with you. I'll, p..p..pick u...p..p m....my th...th. things...t....tomorrow." My lower lips quiver, as I struggled to hold back tears. I spun on my heal, marched out of the room and grabbed my purse and keys on the way out.  
The cool night air greeted me, as soon as I stepped out side the apartment building. I finally let the sobs come to the fore, as I reached my car. I rested on the hood, letting them come. I was sick of fighting them. How could he do this to me? We were supposed to be in love. We were supposed to get married.  
I didn't hear or see a blonde guy approach from the restuarant across the street. He was about to just waltz on past me, like everyone else, until he suddenly stopped, as if he knew me.  
"Rory?" A familiar soothing voice asked. Even after time apart that voice would always be familiar to me.  
I quickly swiped away my tears and turned to face him. "Hi Tristan." I tried to greet him as cheerfully as I could, but my lip kept trembling and my eyes kept welling up.  
"God Rory, what happened?" He reached out and gently touched my cheek. I burst into tears again. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled me into his arms and rocked me gently. He made soothing noises and stroked my hair, until I had calmed down enough to speak.  
"I came home this evening and did my usual routine and noticed Jess wasn't around. Then there was a message on our machine that was from his work and it said he didn't come in today. I went to our room to see if he was sick, but he wasn't sick at all. I found him in our bed, with another girl." I let the tears keep on coming, as Another round of sobs welled up in me.  
"Son of a Bitch." Tristan cursed, pulling me into his embrace again. "Son of a Bitch." He repeated.  
We stayed that way for a long time. Not caring out the people that stared at us as they passed us by. Finally, my tears subsided to nothing more than the occasional sniffle. I still hadn't made any move to come out of his embrace, it was safe and comforting.  
"Rory." He whispered into my hair. "I don't think you should be alone tonight. You're hurt and angry and that's never a good combination, trust me, I'd know."  
"I don't have anyplace else to go in Hartford. I was thinking of driving home to see my mom." My voice was muffled against his chest.  
"You should be driving that much either. I got in plenty of accidents when I'm that upset. Come on, you'll stay with me then." He tugged my hand impatiently.  
"Tristan, I don't want to intrude." I protested, turning towards my car. "Really, I'm okay to drive."  
"Friends don't let friends drive upset." He joked, tugged my hand again. "You could never be an intrusion, Mary." He added, as an afterthought.  
"Are you sure?" I allowed a soft smile to curve my lips. "I cna drive, it's really no problem."  
"Please, I insist." He led me into the hotel next to the apartment building. "I promise not to bite. There are two beds anyway."  
"Okay, but just because you insist." I agreed, defeated. I suddenly felt exhausted and just wanted to crash. I was glad he insisted that I come up with him.  
  
So this was the sense of foreboding I had felt earlier. Nothing bad happened to me, it happened to Rory and I was pissed as hell, although, I hid it. Just one look in her pained eyes and white hot rage surged through me all over again.  
Scratch the thought about Jess being better than Stockboy because he's not, he's worse. How dare he hurt her like that. I swear if I passed him on the street and he was on fire, I wouldn't even spit on him. Rory looked so betrayed and it killed me inside to see her so upset.  
Once inside my hotel room, she sank onto the farthest bed, burying her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook involuntarily, as she surpressed more sobs. I shook my head sadly, feeling so helpless. There was nothing I could do for her, except give her a place to spend the night.  
I dug through my suitcase and found my favorite Princeton sweatshirt and a pair of old sweats. I crouched down in front of her and gently pulled her hands away from her face. She was trying so hard not to cry again, but I knew she needed to.  
"Don't bottle your feelings up, Ror. It's not healthy. Let it out, now the time and place." I traced my finger down her jawline. "Here, wear these and get under the covers. You can use the bathroom to change if you want."  
She nodded solemnly and stood up. She made her way into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard her sobs again. This time they were also being drowned out with running water. My heart broke for her. It hadn't been this bad when she had broken up with Dean, but then again. Jess probably meant more to her than Dean did.  
I was at loss for words of comefort. The only thing that seemed to come to mind right now was Son of a Bitch. This guy was so fucking retarded. Didn't he realize he had just lost the greatest girl in the entire world? Did he even care? I felt like pounding this guy's face in, but the last time I had hit one of Rory's boyfriends she hadn't been too happy with me.  
Rory looked a bit better when she finally emerged from the bathroom. Her eyes were still bloodshot and her lids and cheeks were still red, but she managed to smile at me. She looked rather adorable in my clothes, but I wasn't going to say anything. That was the last thing she needed to hear.  
I approached her slowly and once I was in close enough distance she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me for dear life. I kissed the top of her head an held her close. Somehow, someway, she needed me tonight and I wasn't going to let her down. If she needed to hold me for hours, I'd stand her for hours.  
She finally broke away after a few moment and tugged me towards her bed. "Stay with me?" She asked, folding back the covers, she slid in and I slipped in beside her.  
I reached uo and flicked off the light. She burrowed into my chest like a frightened child and I did the only thing I could, I wrapped my arms around her petite form. She gave a quiet sigh, as she lay engulfed in my warmth.  
"Forever Mary." I whispered. "I'll never leave you. Never." But, she was already asleep, I could tell by her even breathing. I smiled softly and kissed her crown, before falling into a peaceful slumber myself, holding my Mary in my arms.  
  
Haha, what do you think about that?! Another chapter down. Some more to go if you review, pretty please, with Chad Michael Murray on top? Lol, just kidding, but I'd od anything for CMM myself, so I hope you guys will review. Laterz, Lucas'sgirl! 


	4. I'll Be Waiting For You

I love the reviews guys. Reallym rhey're so great. I really like this story myself and am glad you're enjoying it. So, here we go.  
  
Chapter 4:  
I awoke ot feel warm and safe. There was a pair of arms wrapped around me. Maybe the whole thing with Jess was a nightmare. I would open my eyes and Jess would be right there beside me and this whole ordeal never happened.  
I slowly opened my eyes, praying that I was with Jess, but it wasn't. I found myself staring into Tristan's handsome face. He was sleeping peacefully, soft smile curving his lips. At least he was having a good dream.  
I began to stifle sobs, as I climbed of the bed carefully, so as not to wake him and head into the bathroom. I let the waterworks start up again in there. I sank to the tile floor and buried my face in my hands, as I rocked myself back and forth. It really was over, I had to find a new apartment now and live my life without him. That just brought more tears to the fore.  
"Rory?" The door opened and Tristan slipped in. Apparently, I hadn't been successful in not waking him. He sank down beside me and rested his arms on his knees. He made no move to touch me or to say anything else. He just sat there in silence, waiting for me to make the first move.  
Finally, my tears subsided and I looked up at him. He was staring at me worriedly, but he still made no move to touch me.  
"Are you going to be okay?" Was all he said. His voice was kind and gentle, it was as if he spoke too harsh, I'd break like glass.  
"In time I will be." I rubbed the tears out of my eyes. "I was just thinking about how now I have to find a new apartment and a new roomate. My books haven't paid me enough yet to last while I write another one."  
"That's not too hard." He replied. "Look, I doubt moving in with a complete stranger is a good idea right now. I'm being transfered down to Hartford because I wante to be the top reviewer for this new magazine the New York times is funding. They're stationing themselves here in Hartford, so this is where I'll be. Why don't you move in with me?"  
"What?" I was so stunned. "Tristan, are you serious?"  
"Very. I'm going to be breaking up with my girlfriend, Lexi before I move down here anyway. Things aren't really progressing the way I want them to with her." Tristan laughe bitterly. "I'd love to have you move in with me. I could use a friend and it looks like you could use one too."  
"Okay." I said, not willing to agrue. I needed a roomate and Tristan seemed like the only one who was willing. "I'll do it. If it's not too much to ask, would you come with me to get my things from the apartment?"  
"Sure Mary, anything for you." He stood up and offered me his hand. "I promise to be a trustworthy roomate and friend."  
"Good, I'll expect no less." I nodded. "Can we get my stuff now? The sooner the better?" I asked hesitantly, reached for my heels, seeing as they were the only shoes I had.  
"Sure. Let's go." He went to the door and I followed. It took us about two minutes to reach the apartment.  
I sucked in a deep breathe, before entering. "Jess?" I called out hesitantly. I recieved no response. I looked around. Jess's desk was cleared off and his copy of my book was gone. I found a note lying on the floor in the entryway hall. It was written in Jess's untidy scrawl. I picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Rory.  
I know that what I did was unforgivable and I will suffer with the consiquences for the rest of my life. The only thing I can think of to make it up to you is leave the apartment to you. It's my fault we're splitting up. I should be the one to leave. I packed up all my stuff. I even took our sheet with me, so you can use the extra set. I finished your book, after the whole late night packing. It was amazing Rory, truly amazing. I'm sorry that I screwed up the ending, but I can't change the past. I'll fax my review to Denise as soon as possible and I'll tell her why there won't be any wedding bells for us. I call Luke too. I'm in hiding now, from your Mom because she's gonna kill me, but I brought that upon myself.  
I hope you find true happiness, Rory. You deserve it. I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I'm sorry thing ended this way. Enjoy your life Rory Gilmore, continue to write, I'll keep reading. Find your one true love, I wish it was me, but I screwed up, so that's not going to happen. Make sure he treats you right, you deserve the best Ms. Gilmore.  
All My Love,  
  
Jess  
  
I fell tears well up in my eyes all over again. "We won't be looking very far for an apartment. Jess left it to me. We have a guest bedroom that you can have." I looked up at Tristan, who was looking at me sympathetically. "He loved my book and his review is already on the way to Denise. He's even telling everyone what happened."  
"So, he's not a total Jackass. He's still a Son of a Bitch if you ask me." Tristan tried to lighten the mood. "It's a nice apartment though. It'll definately work."  
"So, when can you move in?" I asked, trying not to seem anxious.  
"Asap." He replied. "I'm going back to Hartford tonight. I'll break up with Lexi, get packing and be back in like two days at the most."  
"Okay." Was all I could think of to say. "I'll be waiting for you."  
"I'll try to be back soon." He asured me. "It's not a good idea for you to be alone right now."  
"I'll call my friend, Lane and tell her she needs to come up and visit." I sugested.  
"That'll work." He nodded. "Mind if I explore?"  
"Be my guest." I gestured with my hand nad went towards the phone. I needed to call my Mommy and badly.  
  
That's it for now. I'm trying so hard to update this and still work on my other three stories. Review if you want more! 


	5. Officially Becoming A Gilmore Girl

Hey guys, sorry about the spelling mistakes in the last chapter. I'll try to be more careful this time. I seem to be in a rut with this story, I'mnot exactly sure where to go next. So this chapter might be a little short.  
  
Chapter 5: Three monthes later  
  
Beep-"Hey you've reached Tristan Dugrey, oh and Rory Gilmore lives here too. (Hey!) Just joking Mary. Anyway, we're not home right now or Rory is and can't find the phone, nasty habit she's got there. Leave us a message and we'll get back to you, hopefully. (I'll usually return my phone calls, Dugrey, it's you with that nasty habit.)"-Click.  
"Hey Rory it's Denise. Better Days is finally out in stores, Sweetie! We have to talk about book signings and stuff. Call me soon!"  
Where is the God Damn phone. Great, Denise hung up. Why did Tristan have to by the one phone that didn't have a pager on it. Stupid Male. Although, all in all, he wasn't such a bad roomate. He picked up after himself and could do his own laundry, major plus.  
The phone began to ring again and I flew around the livingroom, trying to find the stupid thing. Damn, where the hell was it. I just got home, so I wsn't the one who lost it this time.  
"Hey Tristan, it's Lexi," I froze at the sound on our answering machine. "Listen, I know things ended badly between us, but I'm coming to Hartford for a few days on business. I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and still love you. I hope you've thought about the mistake you made in breaking up with me. I really want to see you, Tris, so call me back. Oh, who is this rory Gilmore chick? I thought you weren't interested in seeing anyone?"  
The red light on our answering machine blinked mockingly at me. It was as if it was saying, ha ha ha ha ha, you lost again! I shook my head to clear it of its thoughts. Tristan had assured me that he was over Lexi. He wasn't interested in dating her again. why should I care anyways? It's not like Tristan and I were dating anyway.  
I jumped as they phone rang again. Great, the phone was rining off the hook tonight and I still couldn't find the damn thing. I knew it was somewhere in the livingroom, but where was the question.  
"Mary, Mary, did you lose the phone again. Tsk, tsk!," 'No, you lost the phone again.' I thought frustratedly. "I was just calling to let you know that I'm on my way home. I'm picking up Chinese, so don't worry about dinner. I'll see you in a few." Okay, so maybe he'd be forgiven if he came bearing Chinese food.  
I was just a second away from tearing the living room to shreds, before I finally found it. It was in the fireplace for Pete's sake! I know that I didn't place it there. I hadn't used the phone since i had gotten home from work Denise's office yesterday and that was at four.  
I hastily dialed Tristan's cell. He picked up on the first ring. "Find it, Mary?" He voice was full of amusement and laughter.  
"You're the one who lost it this time, Bible Boy! I havben't used it since four in the afternoon, yesterday, when I called you after I got back from Denise's." I chided.  
"Who's the one who called the pizza place, huh?" His voice hooted triumphantly from the other end.  
"Damn, I did. Still you used it after that!" I shot back.  
"No I didn't, therefore you lost it." He chuckled. I could almost picture his eyes twinkling in merriment at sucessfully outdoing me.  
"Oh, bite me, Dugrey!" I snapped playfully. "Hey, don't forget my sesame seed chicken!" I reminded him.  
"Got it covered, Mar." He replied smoothly. "So, did you miss me today?"  
"Not particularly." I grinned teasingly. "Oh, but Ms. Lexi did. She called today. She coming to Hartford for a bit, wants to see you." I told him flatly.  
"Did she now?" I could hear the smirk in his voice. "Nice to know."  
"I thought you were over her?" I added in a more serious tone.  
"I am, it's nice to know that I was missed. Wouldn't you feel good if you found out Jess missed you?" He asked, though already knowing the answer.  
"I guess." I agreed, rather reluctantly at that.  
"See?" He said triumphantly. "I'm always right."  
"No, you're always obnoxious." I shot back playfully.  
"You love it." He replied. "Hey, I'm just outside Yong Shing's, I'll be home soon. See you soon, bye!"  
"Later Bible Boy." I said cheerfully, before hanging up with a soft click.  
  
Truthfully, I was surprised to hear that Lexi called, but i wasn't interesting in opening that can of worms again. I was finally settled in Hartford and enjoying my time with Rory. She was a great roomate. She wrote down my messages and sorted through our mail, she cleaned the apartment, when I wasn't around. She gave me privacy when I needed it and she provided humoress companionship, when I was around her.  
I felt like this was my chance. It was now or never. If I wanted Rory Gilmore, I had to start working on her slowly but surely. I provided her support and friendship, which she had needed right now and it was paying off. Just now, she had sounded jealous when she mentioned the aforementioned Ex.  
"Evening Mr. Dugrey." Our regular server greeted me. "Here's your order. Ms. Gilmore's usual is already packed."  
"Thanks Charlie, she thanks you too." I took the large grocery size paperbag from him. "Have a goodnight!" I waved, before placing the money and a tip for him on the counter and making a hasty retreat. Rory was known to be dangerous when she was deprived of food.  
At eight o'clock, most people were home enjoying a meal or going out. So, the traffic wasn't too bad. I arrived at the apartment in five minutes time. I had hurried as not to keep a Gilmore girl from her food for too long.  
Rory was seated on the couch in sweats and a mug of coffee in her hands. She had a notebook in her lap and was jotting down ideas or notes for her next book. She looked so cute just sitting there, chewing on her pencil's eraser. A concetrated frown on her pretty face.  
She had barely even acknowledged my presence, until I placed the food in front of her and sank down beside her. She flashed me a grateful smile and handed me a fork and a cup of coffee she had set out for me. I watched in fascination, as she ate expertly with chopsticks. I could hold my own, but she was far better at it than I. Plus, I found a fork to be much easier.  
"Rough day?" She asked, noticing my sleepy expression. I nodded at her while taking an appreciative sip of the coffee.  
"Long." I replied simply, but that one word explained all. She nodded in understanding.  
"Tomorrow will be better." She patted my knee. "It's Saturday, you only have to go in for half a day."  
"Thank God for that." I agreed with a swift nod of my head. "I couldn't take another full day."  
"Well, don't fret about it 'cause you don't have to." She shook her head and grinned at me. "You're so dramatic."  
"I'm allowed to be. So, tomorrow, movie night?" I asked. Rory had introduced me to the tradition she and her Mom used to share and it was very enjoyable. We did it every chance got.  
"Ooh, definately. I'm thinking Romantic Comedy." Rory's face lit up in delight at the mention of our favorite activity.  
"You read my mind." I laughed. "Somethign with Ashton Kutcher would me fun." I suggested.  
"Ooh, Dud Where's My Car!" She practically was jumping up and down on the couch. "Dude, where's my car?"  
"Where's your car, Dude." I grinned at her. It was a favorite of ours. "I'm also thinking Just Married."  
"Deal!" She squealed excitedly. "Oh, tthis will be so much fun."  
"I concur." I nodded, taking a bite of her sesame seed chicken. "We need one of those."  
"My mother would be so proud of you." Rory smiled evilly. "You're officially becoming a Gilmore girl."  
"Don't you mean, Gilmore guy?" I asked.  
"Nope, you heard me right the first time." She giggled.  
  
That's it for now. Review if you want more, I could use some suggestions for an end too guys! 


	6. Like A Bolt Of Lightning

Sorry for the delay, but yesterday was intense, anyways, here's your next chapter, oh and I want to thank smile1, I'm going to use her idea for this next chapter. Thanks for the idea, it was really good.  
  
Chapter 6:  
Just Married was playing in the backround, but I was hardly paying attention to it. Tristan and i were to busy having a popcorn fight and a little bit of a tickle match as well. It had been a little while since, I had really opened up and enjoyed myself. This was the best remedy to get over the whole Jess fiasco, I was on the road to recovery and that was a really great thing.  
I squealed, practically falling over the couch, as Tristan dove on me, tickling my most sensitve spot. The soft skin right about my hips, but before my waist was so tender that if he merely touched it, I giggled. I tried my best to push him off, but he was so much bigger than I was.  
Suddenly, we were interupted by the ringing of the doorbell. We both paused in mid action and stared at the entryway, wondering who the hell would show up here now? I turned my head to meet his confused gaze.  
"Well, go answer it." I prodded, pushing his chest gently. He rolled off and landed light on his feet, like a cat. I watch him disappear into the entryway, before sitting up and turning the movie off, so I could listen.  
"Lexi?!" I heard Tristan gasped in surprise and immediately, my interest peaked. I sat up straighter, listening for her response.  
"Hey Tris." A soft utterly feminine voice replied. It was slightly seductive, slightly loving. I cringed at the tone. It was almost like hearing Summer, from Chilton again.  
"What are you doing here?" Was Tristan's response, seemingly having gotten over his initial shock.  
"I came to talk to you. Didn't you get my message?" Her voice purred, I could practically hear the suktry smile in her voice.  
"Um, no. I didn't checkthe messages today." Tristan said uncomfortably. I winced, uh oh. "Listen, Lex, I'm kind of in the middle of something right now. Can we meet tomorrow or something?"  
"This sure is a nice place you've got here, Tris." She effectively ignored him. I could hear her voice coming closer. "I must cost a fortune to keep up. Oh!"  
I gasped, as she came around the corner. She was the epitomey of blonde bombshell. She had long wavy blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back and deep sensuous hazel eyes that were lined with dark eyeliner, making them look even more piercing. She was definately on the prowl. She wore a short miniskirt, showing off long, gorgeous, tan legs and her top was an off the shoulder, skin tight tank top. All of it was black.  
"Well, well, well, well. I hope I'm not interupting something?" She crossed her arms over her well endowed chest and let a small frown cover her pretty face.  
I suddenly felt very selfconcious in my low rider jeans and Tristan's sweatshirt. "No, no. I was just planning on going for a walk anyways." I stood and moved to the entryway to pull on my sneakers. I pulled my coat and scarf off the rack and put them on.  
"Rory, you don't have to....." Tristan began, but he was swiftly cut off by Lexi, who had followed me.  
"So this is the infamous Rory." Her voice was cold and flat, causing chills to go up my spine.  
I fixed her with the best stare I could muster. "And you're the infamous Ex, Lexi." I struggle to respond with the same tone. I turned to Tristan. "I'll give you some alone time."  
Without another word, I stepped out in the hallway and made my way onto the busy sidewalk. The chilly November air surrounded me like a freezing blanket. I pulled my jacket tighter around me.  
My thoughts immediately drifted to Tristan. I felt really jealous of Lexi, she was positively gorgeous. I mean, I know I'm not ugly or anything, but my beauty was simple and classic, nothing to gloat about. My face was simple and my hair common. My eyes were the only thing unique about me. You could possibly drown in them, or at least that's what Jess used to tell me.  
I felt like such a Plain Jane next to the Blonde Bombshell. Why the hell would Tristan leave her to live with me? She's far more pretty and more sophisticated than me. But then, there are a lot of things about Tristan that confuse me, like how he can drink his coffee black every morning, or how he always picks up after hiself, how he knows how to do laundry, he can always make me smile, just with a simple glance, if his look is too intense it sends liquid fire rushng through my veins.  
Tristan could banter with me easily, joke with me, laugh and cry with me, he could talk to me and listen to me. He would hold when I'm upset or do the happy dance with me, when things got exciting. He encouraged me when I had writer's block or couldn't seem to write something just right. He sat with me during a conference on my book and boasted about my talent in his reviews. He was everything a best friend could be and more.  
It struck me then, like a bolt of lightening. I depended on him, I needed him. I didn't want him to be my best friend, I wanted more from him. It had felt like centuries since I've felt this way and it was almost alien to me, yet I could still recognize it. I was falling in love with Tristan Dugrey! What am I going to do now?  
I didn't realized until I was standing in front of my building, that my walk had finished. I hesitantly made my way up the stairs and stopped right outside my door.I sucked in a deep breath before opening the door. I was met with silence. I hung my coat and scarf up and made my way into the livingroom.  
Tristan was sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for me. His blue eyes were calm and thoughtful. I stopped behind the couch and looked at him, suddenly feeling awkward, especially with my new found discovery.  
"Where's Lexi?" I asked, for lack of anything better to say. Besides, it was a valid question.  
"Gone." Came his simple response, he didn't elaborate nor did he take his eyes off me. I averted my gaze, suddenly finding the floor fascinating.  
Heavy, awkward silence filled the apartment. It was almost stifling and I willed myself to find the words to break it. Never before had I been in silence this intense, this emotional. Truth ne told, it rattled me and I wasn't one easily rattled.  
"So, do you want to finish the movie?" Tristan offered, finally breaking the heavy silence with the simple question.  
"Sure. " I replied, seating myself beside him, feeling extremely self concious. I noticed that he was sitting stiffly as well. One thing was for sure, we were in for some rough times. 


	7. This Gift

Hey guys, sorry for the delay, but my computer got hit with a virus because the storm knocked the power out. I'm trying to update as quickly as possible. Anyways, this is my last chapter for this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it. I may make a sequel later on. I'm glad you all enjoyed my first fanfic.  
  
Chapter 7: Three months after Lexi's visit  
It was Christmas Eve and I had recieved many Christmas cards. The one from Dean was brutal though, it was of him, Lindsey and the'r two beautiful daughters. He was happy, that much was sure. Mom, Luke and Lily was a nice one and my Dad, Sherri and Georgia was nice too. Lane, Dave and their daughter Christina was beautiful.  
Things were tense between Tristan and I, ever since Lexi's visit. We had been avoiding each other as often as possible. I have never felt more alone in my life and tonight was brutal. This was also the three year anniversary with Jess, if we were still together.  
I had recieved a letter from Jess lat week, letting me know that he was fine and back in California with his dad. He said he missed me and hoped that I was happy, but the truth was, I wasn't. I had all these feelings for Tristan that I didn't know what to do with and he could care less.  
It was safe to say, Tristan had reverted back to his player days and rarely came home at night. He stumbled in early in the morning, only to shower and change clothes, then he was off to work. I was mostly in the apartment alone and that really sucked. I needed to get a social life, but I wasn't much of a clubber, even in college I prefered to stay home with a good book. Jess was the same way.  
I had decorated the apartment by myself and it look beautiful, it was just missing that homely touch. I wasn't expecting Tristan home, so I had lit a fire in the fire place. I had placed a few presents under the tree for Tristan, not that he'd open them tomorrow morning anyways. Lily's presents were on the other side of the tree and Mom and Luke's were by the couch. None of the presents I saw were for me, but that was okay because Mom, Luke and Lily were coming here until tomorrow afternoon.  
I was curled up on the couch in sweats and had a good book, when I looked out the window and saw snow. Delighted, I jumped off the couch and hurried to the window. Nothing said Christmas to me like snow on Christmas Eve. I loved snow, it was much nicer to look at than rain.  
I was so busy staring outside at the snow I didn't hear the door open to the apartment. It was until I heard the rustle of presents being placed under the tree, that I jumped and turned around.  
Tristan straightened and turned to face me. He had a soft smile on his face, which I hesitantly returned.  
  
(the snow is falling, the city is white)  
  
(your eyes are shining. like diamonds tonight)  
  
(and we're all alone, there's no one home)  
  
(you're finally in my arms again)  
  
"Hey." He said, moving across the room to stand beside me at the window sill.  
"Hey." I replied. "I didn't think you'd be home tonight."  
"Yeah." He ran his hand through his blonde hair and winced. "I'm really sorry about that, Rory. I've been a complete ass lately. It's just that, things have been so tense between us lately and I finally figured out why."  
"Why?" I repeated, moving my gaze to his.  
  
(the night is silent and Christmas is here)  
  
(I couldn't ask for more that heaven you're near)  
  
(cause I love you girl, love you girl, I always will, always will)  
  
(and now I know the moment is right, the moment is right)  
  
"Rory, ever since Chilton I've been crazy about you. Not even military school and the many years apart could change that. Ever since Lexi visited, those feelings intensified and that scared me because I thought that what I already felt for you was the most I could ever feel for anyone." He looked out the window again. "These past three months have been brutal for me."  
"Tristan, what are you tryng to say?" I think I had a pretty good idea, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.  
"I love you, Rory Gilmore. I always have and always will. I need you to know that." He stared right into my eyes as he said it and I knew he wasn't lying.  
  
(Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight)  
  
(I'm down on my knees, there's no better time)  
  
(It's something to last for as long as you live)  
  
(tonight I'm gonna to give you, all my heart can give)  
  
"You, love me?" I was flabbergasted, yet elated at the same time. He loves me, he really loves me.  
"Yes Rory Gilmore, I love you, with ever beat of my heart. I know that's cliche, but it's true." He was looking nervous now.  
"I love you too, Tristan. I love you too." I leapt into his arms, throwing him off guard.  
  
(I thought I'd give you something shiny and new)  
  
(I tried to find something worthy of you)  
  
(But I realised, when I looked inside)  
  
(there's some things that money can't buy)  
  
He kissed me then. It was magical. His soft lips sucked on my lower lip, nipping gently at it from time to time, before her traced my lips with his tongue and I opened to grant him access. it was the most heartfelt kiss I had ever had.  
  
(oh no, I feel the magic, whenever you're near)  
  
(I feel it even more this time of the year)  
  
(Cause I love you girl, love you girl, I always will, always will)  
  
(and now I know the moment is right, the moment is right)  
  
"I've got something for you. I wanted to give you, your Christmas present early." He said breathelessly, when we pulled apart.  
He fished into his pocket and pulled out a small velvet jewlery box, with the words Kay Jewlers on the top. He flipped the lid to reveal a platnium band with a square cut diamond in the center, it had to be three karats.  
"Rory Gilmore, love of my life," He sank onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
  
(Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight)  
  
(I'm down on my knees, there's no better time)  
  
(It's something to last for as long as you live)  
  
(tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give)  
  
"Yes!" I sank to my own kees and flung my arms around his neck, lwtting tears of happiness pour down my face. He stood, pulling us both up and swung me around in small circles, laughing happily.  
  
(You know I'll always be true to you)  
  
(and you know I'm the one you can turn to)  
  
(Oh oh yeah, anytime, anyplace, or anywhere)  
  
(you know that I'll always be there, oh baby)  
  
He placed the ring on my finger and gave me a quick kiss, before pulling me into a tight. I stared at my hand over his shoulder. Who knows, maybe next year, we'll be the ones handing out Christmas cards.  
  
(Cause I've been waiting to give this gift tonight)  
  
(I'm down on my knees, there's no better time)  
  
(It's something to last for as long as you live)  
  
(tonight I'm gonna give you, all my heart can give)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
Lorelai Gilmore and Christopher Hayden  
  
cordially invite you to the wedding of their daughter  
  
Lorelai Leigh Gilmore  
  
to  
  
Tristan Dugrey  
  
February 14, 2009  
  
Stars Hollow Church  
  
2:30 pm  
  
Reception at Stars Hollow Dance Hall ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~ That's it guys. I hope you enjoye it. I may do their wedding or something for a sequel, but for now that's it. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
